


Veela are forever

by Mr_Holmes_Darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dear god what have I done, Drarry, Gay Sex, Harry Potter References, M/M, Needy Draco, Needy characters, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Veela Draco Malfoy, set after the battle of hogwarts, so cute, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Holmes_Darling/pseuds/Mr_Holmes_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Draco's rather reluctant mate...or is he? Starring a slightly needy Draco. Little angst-y.<br/>Smutty Smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfic - Reviews and Kudos greatly appreciated! It's not been checked for spelling mistakes, sorry!  
> Warning: It goes from Fluffy fluff fluff to the smuttiest shit ever...not really sure how that happened...maybe going to a girls school for 7 years has suppressed some things? LOL. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling 
> 
> Enjoy and review!

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor at 8pm on the dot. This was the arrangement he and Malfoy had, once every two weeks they would meet and well _fuck_. It was what Harry had demanded when Malfoy had informed him that Malfoy’s dormant Veela gene had become dominant and that Harry was his mate. It really had been the last thing Harry had wanted, straight after defeating Voldemort. So he’d demanded the bare minimum necessary to keep Malfoy alive.

 

Malfoy looked up at him from his perch on his bed, where his head had been buried in his hands. In two quick strides he was in front of Harry. He made a move, as if to kiss him but then paused. It had been agreed that kissing wasn’t necessary to sustain Malfoy.  So kisses had always been off the table. With shaking hands Malfoy undone the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

 

“You’re late” He said, his voice shaking.

“Got caught up at the ministry” Harry said, slightly unnerved by the way Malfoy was running his hands up and down Harry’s chest, unable to take his eyes off his own hands.

 

“Changing the date was a mistake” Malfoy whispered as he headed towards Harry’s zip. It was true that Harry had a ministry function last week and so had postponed his rendezvous with Malfoy for another week. It had been 3 weeks until their last meeting. Perhaps that was why Malfoy was acting so eager.

 

Normally it was minimal touching and they undressed themselves. Harry stopped Malfoy’s hand as it pulled down his zipper.

 

“Undress” Harry told Malfoy as he pushed his own trousers down, removed his glasses and shucked his unbuttoned shirt.

He moved to the bed where he got on all fours. The usual – only – position they ever did. Never face to face.

 

He felt Malfoy move into position behind him. Malfoy muttered a lubrication charm. Harry felt him tease his hole with his cock. Foreplay did not constitute as necessary to keep Malfoy alive and so it was not done. Harry figured it really had been a mistake to leave it this late. Obviously Malfoy was having a hard time controlling his Veela urges.

 

Harry wriggled his arse back in an attempt to make Malfoy get on with it. Sure enough, with a small groan Malfoy pushed his way in and began slowly thrusting away. While Veela could make sex amazing for their mate Malfoy never used his Veela abilities on Harry. Probably because Harry had been so set against being a Veela mate. Nonetheless, Harry always got off when he was with Malfoy.

Harry felt his orgasm building a Malfoy hammered away. Malfoy must have known this by the constant twinges of Harry’s arse and slowed down the pace. Harry thought perhaps he was trying to prolong their time together since he was feeling so desperate. He pushed back in an attempt to get Malfoy to finish.

 

“H-harry” He moaned. “I need-I can’t- _ohhh_ ” For the first time since their arrangement began five months ago, Malfoy pulled out from Harry. But then he quickly went about flipping Harry over and pushing his legs up so he had a clear view of Harry’s spread entrance. Before Harry could complain about the changed position Malfoy had pushed in all the way and it felt so good that Harry could do nothing other than cry out and close his legs around Malfoy’s back. This seemed to spur Malfoy on much more than the usual position which was perfect for minimal touching, intensity and connection. He immediately drove his cock between Harry’s legs, hitting that sweet spot inside Harry with every thrust. Harry had to admit, his rules had meant it had never been _this_ good.

 

“Oh God Malfoy” He said.

 

At this Malfoy looked up from where he had been watching is cock drive in and out of his mate. Harry suddenly realised how intense it was, how it could be from now on. Malfoy’s wings erupted from his shoulder blades and the pleasure built and built. Then with no warning Malfoy leaned up and bit Harry’s neck. Hard enough that it would leave a temporary mark. Harry’s cock erupted, spurting shots of his seed up his stomach. 

 

“Harry! Oh Merlin” Malfoy exclaimed.

 

At the first touch of Harry’s orgasm Malfoy lost his control completely, thrusting into Harry while he shot his load deep into Harry’s arse. Still thrusting softly, even after his orgasm ebbed away, Malfoy collapsed onto Harry’s chest.

 

That had been…wow, Harry thought. Now the post-coital rest – why had they never done this before? Malfoy rolled off his chest and curled up into a small ball on the edge of his bed. Harry got up to get dressed as usual. He never stayed the night. As he buttoned up his shirt Harry turned to look at Malfoy who took the same position every time after they had sex. For someone who depended on sex with Harry for his survival Malfoy sure looked broken at the minute. The difference between this time and every other time after they had sex was that Malfoy’s wings had retracted and were not covering him like a protective shield. He was shivering, Harry noticed. Did he do that every time after they had sex?

 

Harry had never noticed either way. Usually he did his business and left. But for some reason tonight he couldn’t just leave. Maybe it was the way Malfoy seemed to be getting more and more despondent as the weeks went by.

“Malfoy?”

 

At the first sound of Harry’s voice Malfoy looked up. He seemed surprised, which made guilt settle uncomfortably in the pit of Harry’s stomach. After all, things were only this way because Harry had insisted upon it. Malfoy had been hoping for the full Veela-mate bond but after Harry had defeated Voldemort he had had enough of duty and pleasing others.

 

“Are you ok?” Malfoy blinked, still curled in upon himself but with his eyes fixed on Harry.

 

“It’s not enough. This bare minimum deal is just killing me slowly. But it’s okay – you don’t want this and I won’t force anymore on you” With this Malfoy ducked his head back into his arms, still shaking slightly.

 

“Is that why I haven’t seen your wings out for the past three…sessions?”

 

“It’s hard to control them when I’m this weak” Malfoy’s voice came from within his nestled position on the bed. “It’s okay Harry, you don’t have to ask me this – pretending to care doesn’t help”

 

Harry had heard enough, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid his underwear on before sliding into the bed, at which point Malfoy jerked his head up, his eyes large and…hopeful. Damn if that didn’t make Harry feel like an even bigger twat.

“Come over here” Harry said once he was in the middle of the bed.

 

“You don’t have to do this” Malfoy said, but even as he did so he emerged from his curled up position to lie straight on the bed, although still not touching Harry.

 

“Shut up and get over here Malfoy” Harry said, stretching out his arms for Malfoy. “I thought all Veela wanted to please their mate? Well it would please me if you relaxed and went to sleep” Malfoy made a noise under his breath as if he didn’t really believe Harry but he went into his arms anyway.

 

Harry manoeuvred them so that they were facing each other, with Malfoy’s arm curling around him of its own accord, and his wings suddenly shot out of his back, with the left one wrapping around Harry’s body, clasping him close.

 

Harry felt incredibly warm and surprisingly comfortable. He wondered why they hadn’t done this before. Then with his hand on Malfoy’s chest he told him, “Sleep”.

 

But Malfoy didn’t sleep. He waited until he thought Harry might be sleeping and then he explored Harry’s face, first his cheek bones, then his lips, his fingers gently ghosting over Harry’s Cupid’s bow. Harry pretended to be asleep. He wanted to see what Malfoy would do. Malfoy’s hand moved up to Harry’s hair, drawing through it before cupping his neck and then gently tracing the bite mark on his neck that Malfoy had left earlier. He lingered here and Harry’s heart gave a strange thump and his stomach felt oddly unsettled.

 

“So perfect” Malfoy whispered. Suddenly he drew Harry closer, until his head rested on Malfoy’s chest, and his left wing firmly encased him in his warmth. The last thing Harry heard before he drifted off to sleep were words that would come to set his stomach aflutter whenever he thought of them, “I wish I could keep you”.


	2. Chapter Two

 

When Harry woke up the next morning it was to a very warm Draco wrapped around his entire body. Somehow, Harry’s hands had ended up tangled in Draco’s hair and Draco’s legs had entwined with Harry’s. Gazing down at Draco, Harry realised how angelic his face was. It was almost pretty really. He almost couldn’t resist lifting his finger to feel the soft smoothness of Draco’s plump bottom lip. He did so now and felt a warm shiver run through his entire body.

 

Yet he had to move, as well as having a rather insistent morning wood, he also desperately needed to pee. He slowly slid out from under Draco’s grasp, trying not to wake him. Suddenly, Draco clutched him back in the secure fold of his arms. Harry huffed in something very close to affection, not that he knew it, and attempted to smooth the sleeping Veela into letting him go. He kissed his lips gently, and ran his hand through his hair. Draco didn’t wake but he did relax his muscles enough so that Harry could escape and move to the en-suite bathroom. He locked the door and quickly performed his morning toilette. He thought he might as well shower here too. After all, he had been sleeping with Draco for months, was it that weird to use his shower? Not really.

 

When he emerged he wrapped a large fluffy towel around him, which he got from a warm radiator.

 

If he expected to see a still sleeping Draco when he left the bathroom then he was wrong.

Sitting there on the bed, rocking back and forth was Draco, his head in his hands, shaking.

 

“Draco?” Harry questioned. He had never seen him like this and it unnerved him.

 

Draco’s head shot up and he stared in shock at Harry. Harry could see tear tracks running down his cheeks.

 

All of a sudden Draco flew at him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and buried his face into Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply. He said nothing, just stood there, clutching Harry to him. Harry hesitantly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms against Draco’s back and leaning his lips on the top of Draco’s head.

 

“Draco?”

 

“I thought you had left” He whispered, eyes closed, dreading a rejection. Merlin knows he had had enough of those from Harry already. Another would kill him.

 

Harry thought about his answer, and the twisted feeling in his stomach and the new, delicate affection he seemed to possess for Draco.

 

“Left? Of course not.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s head. “You haven’t fed me breakfast yet”

 

It worked, Draco laughed and loosened his hold on Harry, dragging him to the kitchen, presumably.

 

Harry had to admit that he rather liked Draco’s laugh.

 

“Wait, wait, wait” Harry said, “We need to talk first”

 

Draco turned round and looked up at Harry.

 

“Come on” Harry led him to the bed where he sat down and pulled Draco down with him.

 

He looked excited and a tad amused.

 

“Not like that! Talk!” Harry admonished but he allowed Draco to take his hand and play with it when they were both leaning against the headboard.

 

“Things have changed after last night, haven’t they?” Draco asked.

 

“I didn’t know this…wasn’t working for you” Harry said instead. He was so shamed that he had driven Draco so low. After just one night of sleeping in the same bed and pretty brilliant sex, Draco already looked healthier. There was colour to his cheeks that hadn’t existed for weeks and something new and bright in his eyes. His wings, which had remained out, were shiny and stunning – glowing with new life.

 

“It’s okay. You didn’t ask for this. You shouldn’t have to be saddled with me as your life mate.” Draco told him, not meeting his eyes.

 

“You didn’t ask for a mate like me either.” Harry told him gently.

 

Draco squirmed a bit and Harry had the feeling he was desperately holding something back.

 

“Did you…was it…good for you, last night?” He asked, blushing profusely. “I-I mean, you liked it, right?”

 

Harry wanted to laugh, but this clearly mattered to Draco, perhaps it had something to do with Veela needing to please their mates. He wanted to know if he had pleased Harry.

 

“Mmmm” Harry said as he lent forward and allowed his nose to drift along Draco’s neck. “It was good” he whispered and Draco shivered. “I might even want to do it again” He felt Draco stiffen and saw his hands clench into fists. “Maybe once a fortnight” – he pressed a small kiss to Draco’s shoulder – “Or once a week” – another kiss, longer this time – “Or once a day”

 

He heard Draco moan with pure neediness and longing. Then Draco pulled and Harry landed in his lap, his towel spread, his bare arse on Draco’s thighs.

 

Draco pulled him down for a kiss and Harry didn’t resist. He found that what they had before, when Harry had been an unwilling assistant, paled in comparison to the simple kiss they shared now.

 

It burned him from the inside and made him want more. He rubbed his arse against Draco’s bare thighs. Draco moaned and began to softly thrust his hips, allowing their hard cocks to rub against one another. Harry gasped at the sensation, and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, rubbing up and down.

 

Draco stopped the kiss, flung his head back and cried out, pushing faster, his hands on Harry’s arse.

 

All of a sudden, Harry’s stomach growled the loudest it had in his entire life and he flushed with embarrassment. Draco lifted his head and stared at him with lust drunk eyes.

 

“No, stop – I – you’re…” Harry stopped moving but stayed in Draco’s lap, breathing heavily.

 

“What’s – pant – wrong?”

 

“You’re hungry, have to feed you” Draco mumbled against Harry’s chest where his head had fallen. He hands rubbed up and down Harry’s back.

 

“Are you serious?” Harry laughed, thinking this might be a joke. Why would Draco stop _this_ for food?

 

But Harry was not laughing thirty seconds later when Draco lifted him, and he automatically wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist to stop from falling. At this point his towel gave up and dropped to the floor.

 

“Mmm, gonna feed you, provide, because I can” Draco said.

 

Harry realised then that this probably had more to do with his Veela instincts than anything else. He was trying to prove he could be a good mate.

 

“Okay, okay! But at least let me walk.” Harry said, “And we need to put clothes on! If you think I’m walking around here butt naked where your mother could see us then you’re crazy”

 

Draco laughed and put him down. They dressed and walked out of the room. As they did, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and looked up at him from underneath his lashes. Asking if this was okay. After all it was one thing to have contact while they were having sex, but this hinted at emotional intimacy, at a…relationship. Harry firmly wrapped his hands around Draco’s and gave him a small smile. Draco beamed back and led Harry towards the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost had you there, amirite? Sorry to get your hopes up, but there will be lots of smut in the next (final) chapter.   
> If you liked it, leave a comment or kudos!


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out what he wants and Draco realises what he can have. (Eventually).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this today but the i realised that I won't have access to my laptop tomorrow so i might as well post it early. Hope you like it. This is the final ever chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!   
> Warning: Here comes the smut I talked about in chapter 1...seriously.

****

Harry was right, Draco did lead him into the kitchen. Frankly, Harry was surprised someone as privileged and, well, spoiled, even knew where the kitchen was. After all, didn’t he get house elves to make his meals? Harry did feel slightly guilty about this. But he figured there was time to get to know the real Draco and not the one he knew from school.

 

Draco led him to the large wooden table in the centre of the massive kitchen. Presumably it was for the house elves. Although none were in sight.

 

Draco clicked his fingers and a single house elf appeared.

 

“Small, we require a big breakfast of eggs, sausages, beans, toast and tomatoes.” Draco informed him. Small said nothing but bowed and snapped his fingers.

 _Ah_. Harry thought, amusedly.

Two plates appeared. Harry tucked into his plate while Draco slowly did the same.

Finally Harry figured he couldn’t put it off anymore. He’d have to face the guilt he had since the very first day he asked for this arrangement.

He looked up only to find Draco staring at him.

“What?” He said.

Draco blushed and looked down at his own plate.

“Nothing, it’s just – nothing” Harry thought he rather liked Draco’s blush. It made him wonder how far down it went. He place his hand over Draco’s where it rested on the table.

“If we’re going to have a real relationship we should be able to talk to each other.” Harry reasoned.

“Well, apart from it being weird that you’re actually _still_ here” Draco said, still blushing sweetly “ I just like watching you eat” He met Harry’s eyes hesitantly.

Harry blushed, never had anyone said that about him. “Is that a Veela thing?” He asked.

“I think so. Veela crave being able to provide for their mates and since I haven’t been able to [he didn’t look at Harry as he said this], I enjoy the sight of you eating, immensely so.”

Draco squirmed and then seemed to make up his mind about something. He lifted his head up and fixed Harry with a firm if anxious gaze.

“What is this? Are you just here because you feel sorry for me? Or is this p-permanent?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at Draco, who was shamelessly depending on Harry’s answer, he realised that Draco was not the same person he had be while they were at Hogwarts.

“I wasn’t fair to you in the beginning.’ Harry said. Draco’s eyes filled with hurt at the memory of Harry’s rejection of him in front of Harry’s friends. “I had just defeated Voldemort a few months earlier and was sick of having to fulfil…obligations.” Draco blinked at this. He never wanted to be thought of as an obligation. Not when all he wanted was to be the best mate he could to Harry.

 

Harry grabbed his hand as it slowly slip from the table.

 

“I feel guilty about that, I do – because I was wrong.” Draco tried to pull his hand away and when Harry held on Draco turned his face to the left. He couldn’t bear to hear about how he went from an obligation to a pity mate.

 

Harry placed his right hand under Draco’s chin and tilted his head towards him.

 

“No – listen – I realised last night that I made you into an obligation when you could be…something good…something more than good” He rubbed his thumb against Draco’s cheek, loving the hope and hesitant joy he could see in Draco’s face.

 

“I want this to be permeant – exclusive, although let’s take it slowly at first – forever is a long time, we might as well extend the courtship period” Harry knew that once Veela fully mated there would be no going back. Although he didn’t know exactly how Veela completed the mating.

 

“Draco? Well…what are you thinking?” There was a long pause where Draco just stared at Harry and he had this horrible fear that Draco was going to reject him.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Draco launched himself at Harry, his legs loosely straddling him where he sat on the kitchen chair. Then his lips where on Harry’s and anything Harry could have said was muffled by his sudden need to put his tongue in Draco’s mouth.

 

Draco pulled back, and slowly began kissing his way down Harry’s neck, pulling on bits of flesh with his teeth as he went. “Sorry, just – just – mmm – you taste so good.” Harry laughed and angled his head back so Draco’s kissed reached –

 

“Right there” Harry moaned.

 

He could feel Draco’s smile against his throat.

 

Harry thought it only fair to turn the tables.

 

He slid his hands from their position on Draco’s back, just under where his wings protruded down to his arse. He slipped his hand underneath Draco’s trousers and pants and rubbed a finger against his hole. Draco gasped and reared up before lowering his arse onto Harry’s hand.

 

Harry rubbed the wrinkled hole, knowing how sensitive it was. He loved to do this to himself. In fact he was getting pretty hard just doing this to Draco. He thrust up into Draco to get some much needed relief. He groaned as his cock met Draco’s even between their clothing. Then suddenly Draco was pulling away.

 

“Stop, stop.” He got up and pulled Harry to his feet. “Not going to have you moaning for something I can give you – although it is incredible sexy to have you so eager for my cock in your hole.”

 

Harry had never heard Draco speak like this. The simple elegance with which he spoke the words just made Harry more desperate to have Draco pound his arse until he came.

 

They blindly made their way back to Draco’s room, unable to resist little touches. Naturally this only spurred them on so that by the time they got to Draco’s room they were completely desperate for each other.

 

Draco kissed Harry’s he lifted his shirt above his head, ecstatic to have the chance to really explore his mate.

 

He moved down so that he could unzip Harry’s trousers. He gently ran his hands down Harry’s cock  before moving back up, eager to have his mouth back on Harry’s – a pleasure that had been long denied to him. He moaned into the kiss and then pushed Harry back on the bed, loving how his face flushed with lust. He look thoroughly debauched with his glasses sitting askew on his face and his cheeks flushed.

 

“Are you joining me or what?” Harry said, half amused by Draco’s staring. But with his aching cock now was not the time to make Harry wait.

 

“Of course” Draco said. As if he pass up the chance to ravish this - surprisingly - willing Harry. He’d have to make it worth it. How else would he persuade Harry to continue to let him court him?

 

He lent down on the bed, pressing his body into Harry’s. He eagerly kissed him and delighted in Harry’s response as he rubbed his cock against Draco’s.

 

͠

Harry was in heaven. He was mindless with lust. Rubbing against Draco, his hands eagerly running over his back. Eventually they came into contact with Draco’s wings, right where they protruded from his back. Suddenly Draco wrenched his mouth away from Harry and gasped, _“Oh- HARRY!”_

Harry immediately lifted his hands from Draco’s wings and stared at him in shock.

 

“Sorry!” Harry said.

 

“No, no - don’t stop - it felt brilliant.” Draco said, looking down into Harry’s green eyes.

 

Harry had to admit that he was intrigued by this.

 

“How good?” He asked coyly, sliding his hands gently along the tips that caged him in on his place on the bed.

 

“Oh – _MERLIN_ ” Draco exclaimed. “It’s indescribable. As if all there had ever been was wanking and then you suddenly started sucking my cock” He said, eyes closed, face flushed and thoroughly debauched. Harry loved it.

 

Draco opened his eyes and narrowed them on Harry.

 

“So you like teasing, huh?”

 

He leaned down and kissed Harry until he was so drunk with lust that he could do nothing but dig his nails into Draco’s back.

 

With his wings released Draco moved down Harry’s body, delighting in being able to relish this time with Harry. He grabbed his cock and began to smooth his hand all over it. Harry’s head fell back and his hips thrust forward into the hand job. Draco thought he could do better.

 

All of a sudden Harry felt Draco’s lips encircle him and it was the best feeling of his life.

 

“ _Draco! So good – don’t stop_ ” Harry moaned.

 

Draco grinned as much as he could around his mouthful of cock. He loved this. Pleasing his mate. Especially if it made Harry look at him like that. Made him forget that Draco was an obligation.

 

Draco moaned and pushed his head down to take in more and more of Harry’s cock.

 

“Oh, God! Draco!”

 

His hands encircled Draco’s head and gently began thrusting as if he couldn’t help himself.

 

Draco pulled himself off of Harry’s cock with a pop.

 

“It’s okay, you can thrust if you want to” He said and then promptly went back to sucking on Harry’s cock. Now that he had free rein, Harry grabbed a fistful of that gorgeous blond hair and started pumping his cock into Draco’s mouth.

 

͠

 

Draco loved this. He loved it. Harry was currently thrusting his cock in his mouth and after he had milked him of his cum, Draco fully intended to pound Harry’s hole until all he could scream was Draco’s name. He’d make this good for Harry. So good. He’d never want to leave him.

 

Draco looked up from his position over Harry’s thighs. Harry had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. As if he sensed Draco’s gaze, Harry lifted his lust drunk eyes to meet Draco’s. Draco gave one last suck before he forced himself to pull away.

 

“It’s okay” He said in a hoarse voice as he cupped Harry’s balls. “You don’t have to look.” If it made it easier for Harry to not think of him as an obligation then Draco was fine with that. “I’ll make this so good for you” He kissed his balls in turn before licking his way up Harry’s cock. “So good, you’ll forget it’s me”.

 

Suddenly Harry was pushing against Draco’s shoulders and when Draco looked up it was to see anger had replaced the lust in Harry’s face.

 

“Stop-s-top” Harry said. “Wait”

 

Draco backed off. This was it then. Harry had had enough.

 

“Do you think that this is a chore for me? That I don’t want to be here? With you?” Draco looked away from Harry’s piercing stare, unable to handle the truth of the accusations.

 

“No, don’t look away from me” Harry moved his hand under Draco’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Whatever Harry saw in Draco’s gaze made him sigh.

 

“I guess I deserve this. I’ll just have to prove to you how serious I am” Harry said in a low voice, as if he were merely voicing his thoughts aloud.

 

He stood up and for a second Draco was paralysed with fear. That Harry had had enough. He was giving up and leaving. That’s why when Harry positioned him on the bed on his hands and knees it took him time to process that Harry was actually continuing their previous activity, this time making Draco the recipient. Draco was slightly nervous when he felt Harry unzip his trousers and pull them and his pants down to his knees.

 

Then suddenly Harry’s mouth was on his wrinkled hole, his hands griping and pulling apart his arse cheeks so he could eat out Draco’s arse to the fullest. Draco shouted out his pleasure at Harry doing this to him. He had only dreamed that Harry would do this.

 

And that Harry would enjoy it. If anything Harry was louder in expressing his pleasure at doing this for Draco. He moaned when he sucked on Draco’s hole, he groaned when he flattened his entire tongue and swiped it against Draco’s hole and he gripped Draco’s arse cheeks deliciously tight when he fucked his tongue into Draco’s arse.

 

“H-harry! Please – _swipe_ – I-I need you – I want –“ Draco said, desperate for Harry to ease his hard and aching dick.

 

God, was there anything sexier than Draco desperate for his dick?

 

“I know what you need” He said as he got up on his knees and uttered a quick lubrication spell.

 

He took a second to look at Draco now, so desperate for his cock that he was writhing on the bed, all the while thrusting his arse up in the air. He couldn’t help but palm Draco’s arse cheeks.

 

Draco moaned and thrust back his arse. “Yes… please…H-harry – _Oh Merlin_! Harry…Harry…Yes Harry!”

 

Harry removed the two fingers he had shoved up Draco’s delicious hole, unable to wait any longer.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need” Harry said as he aligned his cock. He pushed in and it was so tight and hot and the best fucking feeling in the world. Harry couldn’t resist another sharp thrust.

 

“Harder, Harry! Please!” Draco was mindless with lust. Not that Harry minded. He increased his thrusts, pounding into Draco’s tight arse, loving the slap of his pelvis against Draco’s cheeks.

 

“Mmm, I’ll give you hard.” Harry purred. “You’re loving this aren’t you? So greedy for my cock. Just look at your arse taking it all.” Draco moaned at Harry’s dirty talk and Harry couldn’t help but feel a proud kind of pleasure. That was _his_ Draco, making _those_ noises, because _Harry_ was giving him pleasure. “And I’ll always give you more” Harry said as he pushed in as deep as he could and rotated his hips, swivelling his dick inside of Draco who screamed, “Oh yes! Harry!”

 

Harry lent down so that his chest touched Draco’s back and grasped his cock.

 

“Come for me, Draco” Harry urged, thrusting against Draco’s prostate with every hard pound of his cock. Draco was sobbing now, desperate for his realise but also not wanting this to end. For his part, Harry was taken. “Going to do this to you every day, make you swallow my cock and then feed it into your greedy arse. You’d love that wouldn’t you? God, you’re so desperate for it, I have to make sure to pound you. _Every. Damn. Day._ ” The last few words were accompanied by particularly hard thrusts, and Draco couldn’t help but come harder than he’d ever come before, rutting against Harry’s hand as he did so.

 

At the tightening of Draco’s hole Harry couldn’t hold out any longer. He shot his load into Draco, thrusting all the while. Then he collapsed onto Draco’s back. After a few seconds both men roused themselves.

 

“My arse is wet” Draco complained.

 

“Your arse is delicious” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Draco’s neck and give a soft thrust with his spent dick.

 

Draco moaned and Harry had to admit he loved the sound.

 

He pulled out and took a moment to appreciate the thoroughly fucked and debauched Draco.

 

His trousers were still wrapped around his knees and his arse was crammed full of Harry’s seed.

 

He grabbed his wand from the side of the desk.

 

“ _Accio_ cloth” He muttered. Cloth in hand he told Draco to get up on his knees.

 

He had to admit, the sight of his cum leaking out of Draco’s hole made him feel a perverse kind of satisfaction. He couldn’t help but reach up with his thumb and sooth some of his cum against Draco’s hammered hole. Draco moaned, still sensitive and clutched onto his pillow.

 

“Sorry” Harry said, “You just look so damn hot with my cum spilling out of you. Makes me want to fuck you again.”

 

Draco moaned at this and his limp cock gave a jolt. Yet, he pushed his arse into Harry’s hand, at his disposal. Harry laughed, “Later, you’ve tired me out.” He said, unashamed.

 

He cleaned Draco up reverently, aware he’d been rough before.

He placed a lingering kiss at Draco’s arsehole, dropped the cloth and his wand on the floor and crawled up to Draco. He collapsed next to him.

 

“Do you see now?” Harry whispered.

 

Without opening his eyes Draco smiled and wrapped his right arm around Harry’s middle, pulling his into Draco’s chest so he could wrap his right wing around him. Boxing him in.

 

“Mmm…I can keep you” He whispered, and then fell into a deep sleep, with Harry by his side.


End file.
